The Star canvas
by BoxOfGlitter
Summary: ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer por tu libertad? ¿Y si para ser libre necesitas engañar a un gran y gruñón Berserk de pelo rojo? Ellas harán de todo y más. "Por mis venas corre sangre de Valkyria, mi rebeldía está justificada." Se buscan oc's :v
1. Prólogo

Tengo mucho que decir.

•Primero: Disculparme por la poca actividad. No han sido buenos meses. Estoy ocupada y desganada. Lo último que quiero hacer cuando llego a casa es escribir.

También he comenzado a trabajar, y me he sumado a otros proyectos.

De nuevo me disculpo.

•Segundo: ¡Pero vieron esto! WOHO FIC NUEVO.

Me disculpo también por esto.

Realmente #sorrynotsorry

Desde hace algunos meses he querido subir esto, pero me obligaba a no hacerlo para continuar los ya comenzados, y finalmente acababa haciendo: Nada.

Así que he decidido ordenar mi vida y seguir mis propios consejos y: Voy a hacer lo que yo misma me pida y me vea con ganas.

Y ahora tengo ganas de traer este nuevo proyecto, y espero con ello desenredar ese nudo de emociones y desgana para volver a ser yo y que la creatividad fluya.

Después de esto, vamos con el nuevo proyecto.

* * *

 _ **Advertencia:** Esto es un fic. Bello. Divino. Precioso. Pero fic._

 _ **Este bello fic contiene:** Lenguaje vulgar. Oc's. Ninfas. Berserks. Un pelirrojo. Una oc deslenguada y descarada. Sexo. Oh, yasss, dame lemon. Citas a libros. Estrellas. Maltrato. Dioses. BDSM. Seguramente lolis :v_

 ** _Lee bajo tu responsabilidad._**

* * *

 **Tuviste que amarme mucho para, después de una eternidad, odiarme tanto como me odias ahora.**

* * *

Yo nunca había sido como mis "hermanas". Lo sabía, lo tenía claro, pero eso no me importó en ningún momento, porque yo era única. Especial. La mejor.

Y nunca me di cuenta de cuan horrible era eso. De los problemas que me acarrearía.

Nunca esperé convertirme en **su** favorita.

* * *

El Dios Ptono observaba a sus siervas desde lo alto de su trono. Echado sobre el de una manera despreocupada y sin pudor. Él era el Dios, el soberano. No necesitaba las buenas formas en su casa. Tampoco es como si fuera a darle explicaciones a nadie.

Allí todos le servían.

Con una sonrisa en su cara paseaba sus orbes rojos sobre todas y cada una de sus ninfas. Sus veinte siervas.

Ellas eran su goce y disfrute. Eran el bocado que dejaba probar en sus fiestas a sus invitados.

Podían tocarlas, manosearlas, jugar con ellas, pero respetando el límite que él indicaba.

Si él no lo permitía nadie podía sobrepasarse con lo suyo.

Todas estaban disponibles menos una. Su brillante luz. El sagrado regalo que había robado hace años.

Orfeo.

Tan descarada. Tan atrevida. Ella era _especial_. Sus dones eran magníficos. Podría hacerte jadear de placer con una caricia.

Pero eso no era todo. El motivo por el que era su favorita era su cuerpo. Plagado de estrellas. Miles y miles de ellas que predicaban el futuro, que mostraban mensajes del destino de las personas.

Y era suya. Por y para siempre.

Estaría loco si alguna vez dejaba esos conocimientos a otra persona. Nadie más podía tenerlos. _Tenerla._

El collar en su cuello lo indicaba. Ellas. Todas y cada una de las veinte eran de su propiedad. Y nadie se atrevería a robarle al Dios Ptono.

* * *

Jiji.

Pequeño prólogo que promete mucho para dejaros con las ganas.

Eso es todo. Ya pueden lanzarme tomates.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Díganme, me escudo mucho en sus comentarios.

Y~ Por si no lo han adivinado va sobre ninfas. Siiiii~

Pero. Peeeeeeero. Por ahora no pediré oc's, ya que la historia se va a centrar sobretodo en dos personajes, y más adelante irán apareciendo los otros.

En todo caso, si pido oc's, serían como unas... ¿Cinco? No quiero muchas, ya tengo dos historias con oc's, no quiero sobrecargarme.

xoxo Lú


	2. Pedazos

Os dije que necesitaba escribir esto para poder desatascarme :v

Actualizaciones rápidas. ¡WÓHO!

no os acostumbréis :v

* * *

 **Si no te has ganado mi alma, no tienes derecho a someterme.**

* * *

Sus pulmones se llenaron con el aire salado del mar.

Castiel observó el horizonte desde su posición en la toldilla mientras su compañero de cenizos cabellos llevaba el timón del barco.

Él era uno de los múltiples guerreros que habían viajado hacia el oeste en busca de tierras que cultivar para su pueblo. Se les había acabado el pasto, el grano y las semillas y trataban de sobrevivir con el resto, pero no sería suficiente para mucho tiempo. Su pueblo crecía con el paso de los años, y los antiguos jefes de la aldea estaban empeñados en no abandonar aquellas tierras que los Dioses les dieron en su momento, pero el alimento escaseaba, y ya habían sobreexplotado la tierra.

Era cuestión de tiempo que ellos se dieran cuenta de aquella realidad. Los jefes de la aldea eran viejos, tozudos, y aunque fueran sabios, muchas veces pecaban de tontos.

Si seguían de aquella manera acabarían llevando a su pueblo al exterminio, o en el mejor de los casos, los habitantes de hartarían de soportar a aquellos tozudos y decidirían marcharse por cuenta propia.

En su cultura se premiaba la fortaleza, la fuerza. Ellos eran Berserkers, guerreros temibles creados por los Dioses, pero con el paso de los años él decidió alejarse de todo aquello.

Era uno entre miles, un tocado por los dioses, el último Berserker de su generación.

Aún recordaba el pasado, cuando era más joven. Los momentos en los que nada más llegar a tierra firme, hacía honor a su reputación. Era el primero en lanzarse a masacrar y saquear. Igual que un oso, decían. Rugía como un verdadero animal y sus hachas se convertían en parte de sus extremidades, como garras. La sensación de dolor desaparecía, al igual que la empatía. Él simplemente se convertía en una bestia feroz.

Y eso le ocasionó un daño irreparable.

Tras semanas navegando terminaron instalándose en el bosque, cerca de un poblado que posiblemente habitarían en el futuro.

Los suyos desembarcaron y se acomodaron en tiendas, alrededor de un fuego. Las pocas mujeres que los habían acompañado bailaban alrededor de la hoguera, mientras el resto de hombres tocaban y cantaban con sus voces graves una oda al bosque por haberlos acogido.

Castiel, no queriendo relacionarse con aquel tipo de celebración banal, se levantó.

— ¿Te marchas?— lo detuvo su mejor amigo.

Sus ojos grises recorrieron a su compañero.

Lysandro era uno de los Berserks que más a ralla mantenía sus emociones. Siempre con una expresión indescifrable, su calma era arrolladora, además su discreción lo hacía un buen compañero.

—No soporto esto— respondió escuetamente el pelirrojo antes de marcharse al interior del bosque.

El muchacho de cabellos cenizos no pudo hacer más que mirar a su compañero alejarse. Sabía el dolor que cargaba, lo mucho que se culpaba por el pasado. Y lo entendía.

Castiel estaba roto, y Lysandro esperaba que encontrara a alguien que pudiese recoger sus pedazos y unirlos de nuevo.

El pelirrojo se adentró en el bosque. Sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la oscuridad. Los árboles eran altos, como titanes, que lo observaban desde arriba. Allí, en la inmensidad de la nada se sentía como un pequeño ratón. No era el temible Berserk. No era Castiel. No era la deshonra de su familia.

Allí no era nada.

Tomó asiento entre las raíces de un gran árbol, el cual le recordaba al gran árbol Yggdrasil, ese mismo que tenía tatuado en la espalda. Llevó la mano a la bolsa que tenía atada en la cintura e introdujo los dedos en ella, pellizcando un trozo de tela la cual sacó. Parecía los restos de lo que en su día fue una camiseta, de un color azul muy vivo, no era más grande que su palma, y se veía sucia y vieja, con zonas quemadas.

Castiel se llevó la tela a la nariz y aspiró su aroma, soltando un gruñido que bien podría haber sido un suspiro de placer.

—Te echo de menos— espetó a la nada, levantando la mirada a la luna, su única confidente desde la tragedia —Ojalá pudieras estar para ver estas tierras. Te habrían encantado.

El recuerdo de quien fue su amada aún perduraba en su memoria. A pesar de haber pasado ya casi siete años él seguía aferrándose a los vestigios de su vida juntos.

Se culpaba de su muerte. De no haberla podido salvar. De no haber muerto él en su lugar.

Y su familia se lo recordaba cada maldito día, como si su propia mente no fuera suficiente.

Se había convertido en un paria. Una deshonra, más cuando prefirió dejar de saquear y matar y se dedicó a buscar provisiones.

Había dejado de ser un guerrero para ser un recolector.

 _Si tan solo hubiese sido más rápido._

* * *

Aspiró una vez más antes de sumergirse en el lago y aguantar la respiración. El agua fría la recibió de buena gana. Sentía sus mejillas heladamente calientes. Los dedos de sus manos punzaban cuando trataba de moverlos, lo mismo pasaba con sus piernas.

Le parecía una sensación agradable, sentir cada parte de su cuerpo de aquella manera le hacía sentir que tenía el control sobre ella misma.

Cuando se quedó sin aire emergió de nuevo. Los gritos y risas de sus compañeras inundaron sus oídos.

 _¿Cómo podían disfrutar realmente aquello?_

"El descanso", "su momento de tiempo libre". Pura mierda.

Ellas seguían atadas por él, aquello no era más que una inventiva para no hacerlas sentir como lo que realmente eran, unas esclavas. Las esclavas de Ptono, y el collar que llevaban en el cuello lo demostraba.

Inconscientemente se llevó las manos al accesorio; una cinta negra con una argolla, como si fueran perros, la única diferencia es que la suya poseía un zafiro.

Todo un caballero.

Aún recordaba el momento en que se le fue dado.

Ella no tenía más de doce años cuando Ptono decidió que la quería con él. Ya había llegado el momento de marcarla como su propiedad.

No recordaba haber vivido en ningún otro lugar que no fuese aquel templo tan oscuro y cargado de secretos.

Había visto ir y venir infinidad de mujeres. Un día aparecían, se las presentaban, convivían durante x tiempo y paulatinamente iban desapareciendo. La única que parecía ser constante en aquel lugar era ella.

El día de su décimo cumpleaños fue llamada por Ptono. Acompañada por una de las tantas mujeres fue presentada ante él, vestida con una túnica blanca.

Los ojos rojos del Dios la habían recorrido, aprobando su apariencia.

—¿Qué? — había espetado ella, cruzándose de brazos bajo su escrutinio.

Ptono tan solo se dignó en sonreírle y reír, como si hubiera hecho un gran chiste.

Se levantó de aquel trono de madera oscura y bajó los escalones, sin cuidado, chafando las manos de las demás siervas que permanecían allí sentadas, y, despistadas, no habían sido lo suficientemente rápidas como para apartarse.

Sus pasos eran lentos. Ptono se movía con la gracia de un rey. Su soberbia rezumaba por sus poros. Él era el dueño, lo sabía, y lo demostraba.

Orfeo resopló cansada. A medida que fue creciendo se fue dando cuenta de su actitud, de lo que realmente ocurría a su alrededor. Ese tupido velo llamado inocencia se había ido despegando poco a poco de sus ojos, y la madurez la había golpeado rápido.

Las manos de tono volaron a su alrededor, acariciando su clavícula, su mandíbula, deslizándose por su cuello y labios. Orfeo lo apartó a base de manotazos, ganando así exclamaciones ahogadas de las presentes.

Nadie osaba nunca contradecirlo, oponerse a él. Nadie menos ella.

—Eres una verdadera fiera. Debería domar ese carácter tuyo— comentó con una sonrisa complacida.

—Púdrete— devolvió ella con asco.

Ptono chasqueó la lengua, divertido.

—Estás creciendo, mi estrella, todos pueden verlo. Es hora de que lleves mi marca— había dicho él, maravillado con la idea.

—¿Tu marca?

—Hoy te haré un regalo, cariño. Uno del cual no podrás desprenderte nunca.

Y lo hizo. Le dio aquel maldito collar. En el momento en que se cerró en torno a su cuello notó el peso del hechizo sobre ella.

Había tratado de arrancárselo por todos los medios posibles. Tijeras, tenazas, tirando hasta hacerse contracturas, arañarlo hasta que se le cayeran las uñas y tuviese el cuello en carne viva, pero nada surtía efecto.

Otras habían hecho lo mismo y Ptono las había torturado, a todas menos a ella. Solo eso demostraba cuan obsesionado estaba con ella, su favoritismo no era algo por lo que alegrarse.

Necesitaba escapar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, porque ella, al contrario que muchas otras, no iba a aceptar aquel destino. Se merecía algo mejor.

Prefería la muerte antes que ser una de sus perras.

El salpicón de Clío la trajo de vuelta. La ninfa le sonrió con gracia.

—¡Vamos Orfeo! Disfruta del tiempo libre. —casi le ordenó la ninfa.

Tiempo libre. Quiso reírse en su cara, sin embargo le devolvió la sonrisa y se unió a ella.

Clío era una de las pocas que llevaban más tiempo del esperado al servicio de Ptono, y se podría decir que era gracias a ella. Orfeo había tomado a la ninfa de cabellos cereza como una compañera irremplazable, y así se lo había hecho saber a Ptono, el cual no había estado muy conforme con aquello.

Para Ptono todas menos ella eran desechables, así que Orfeo había tenido que camelárselo y aceptar cosas que en el pasado habría rechazado con uñas y dientes.

La ninfa de cabellos rojos era tan descarada y deslenguada como ella, la diferencia es que si Orfeo no hubiese intercedido, Clío no seguiría viva. La mayoría de sus castigos habían sido desviados a ella.

Orfeo azotó Clío antes de echar a correr hacia donde las demás estaban.

Todas jugaban en el lago bajo la cascada, algunas vestidas con camisones blancos que se pegaban a sus cuerpos y otras, como ella misma, desnudas. El pudor no era algo permitido si estabas bajo el brazo de Ptono.

Veinte. Las veinte esclavas de Ptono. Pronto serían diecinueve, porque ella no pensaba quedarse allí para siempre.

Habían sido largos meses desde el último momento de "tiempo libre" que habían tenido. Siempre eran zonas alrededor del templo, pero esta era una ocasión especial. Era su cumpleaños, y le había rogado a Ptono poder visitar otro lugar lejos de aquella zona.

Había sido costoso y asqueroso. Había tenido que susurrarle, tocarle y acariciarle, pero había valido la pena.

Agobiada ya de risas y falsa felicidad nadó hasta la orilla del lago.

Aquellos momentos no serían eternos, ella lo sabía, todas lo sabían, pero fingían que podían ser felices.

 _Mañana podría morir alguna. Esa es la realidad._

Con los gritos y llamados de sus compañeras de fondo se adentró por el bosque. Las frías gotas de agua que resbalaban de su pelo erizaban su piel allí donde se rozaban, las estelas que esta portaba se calentaban y huían del frío. Su piel era como su pelo, un mapa de estrellas, en esta ocasión azules y malvas que dibujaban constelaciones en su tez.

La palabra de los Dioses.

Caminó sin rumbo con sus pies descalzos. El estar en la naturaleza le daba una falsa sensación de libertad que si bien debía reconfortarla solo le recordaba todo lo que realmente se estaba perdiendo.

Deambuló, siguiendo los susurros de los árboles, hasta que llegó a un claro.

En él un hombre permanecía sentado a los pies de un árbol.

Había sido un largo tiempo sin ver a un hombre. Sin estar a solas con él.

Ptono la había relevado de sus obligaciones de atender invitados. Ella ya no estaba en el menú. Desde los quince años ella solo era un trofeo. Podía ser vista pero no tocada. Y ella podía tocar, pero solo a los invitados más especiales de Ptono, y siempre con él delante.

Lo observó desde su posición, desnuda como estaba, con su larga melena medio seca danzando a su alrededor. Sus irises del color del oro viejo lo habían centrado como objetivo.

Él iba a ayudarla, quisiera o no.

* * *

¿Dije ya que aparecerían otros personajes? Creo que sí, pero hasta que la historia no esté más avanzada no saldrán :v

No tengo mucho que decir. Actualizaré Rot Hetfig esta semana, posiblemente, y eso es todo.

¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia?

xoxo Lú


	3. Solo espero

Mentí.

No actualicé.

Realmente estaba trabajando :c

* * *

 **Las estrellas te guiaron el camino, pero nadie dijo nunca que sería fácil, liso, ni bueno.**

 **Es más. No deberías haber hecho caso a simples astros de luz suspendidos en el espacio.**

* * *

Castiel aspiraba el pedazo de tela en largos periodos de tiempo, alzando posteriormente la mirada hacia el cielo para fijarse en las constelaciones que le brindaban toda la compañía que necesitaba.

Mientras descansaba la cabeza contra el árbol, pensaba en el camino que los dioses le tenían preparado. Esperaba poder llegar a ser grande, a ser un héroe digno del más allá, como los hijos de los dioses.

Esperaba poder limpiar su nombre, vengarse por los acontecimientos pasados.

Esperaba una señal que le demostrara que su vida no iba a acabar de aquella manera. Evocando recuerdos sobre el pasado en cualquier segundo a solas, siendo un paria y una vergüenza para los suyos.

Se volvió a fijar en el cielo, en como los brillos de las estrellas le permitían escuchar las voces de los dioses, pero ese día estaban extrañamente silenciosos.

No era secreto que los Berserks eran una raza creada por los Dioses, y ese mismo hecho les otorgaba ventaja, secretos y habilidades de las que muchas otras razas carecían.

Los Berserks habían sido instruidos en la lectura de estrellas, cada vez eran menos los que recordaban esa capacidad, pero favorablemente para él su familia era de esas que creían en las tradiciones, que las habían impuesto como algo sagrado, y el leer las estrellas era una de esas cosas que se legaban con cada generación.

El idioma de los Dioses. Él sabía hablarlo. Y ojalá lo hubiese leído aquel fatídico día, pero no.

Aquel día permanecieron en silencio, como este.

La inquietud inundó su cuerpo. _¿Qué maldito problema pondrían ahora en su camino?_

Esperó durante horas. Dos. Tres… Hasta que la luna se colocó como matriarca del cielo, y los árboles y todo el pasto se bañó con sus rayos.

Sus sentidos percibieron un ruido, pequeños pasos a gran velocidad, como si un niño estuviese correteando por el bosque. Castiel guardó el pedazo de tela.

¿Los Dioses le enviaban un niño?

Sin embargo lo que apareció fue mucho más. Mucho más alta. Mucho más bella. Mucho más singular que un simple niño.

De entre los árboles apareció una mujer. Hermosa. Y desnuda.

El aliento se le quedó atascado en la garganta.

Era imposible, las estrellas brillaban en su piel y le hablaban más que el propio cielo. Aunque el pelo se le pegara al cuerpo y le permitiera ver las estrellas, seguía sin entender parte de sus mensajes. ¿Era esto lo que le ayudaría? ¿Una mujer desnuda perdida en el bosque iba a ser su salvación?

Se ató la bolsa al cinturón y alzó su cuerpo lentamente. Era dos metros de hombre, aterrador si se veía como el monstruo que era, pero en ese momento, parecía un cachorro. Añorante y confundido que no entendía el plan de los Dioses.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, saliendo de la penumbra que le otorgaba las hojas del árbol y se mostró a la luz de la luna. Si el cielo se mantenía en silencio, tal vez ella le mostrase su camino. Quería saber, ¿qué era? ¿Una enviada de los dioses? ¿Una criatura del bosque? Fuese lo que fuese, se acercaría.

De manera mecánica y sin que él hubiera terminado de procesarlo sus pies ya habían comenzado su camino.

¿Era real o su mente le estaba jugando otra mala pasada?

Necesitaba descubrirlo.

* * *

*.*.*.*

Aquella impresionante bestia llamada hombre se estaba acercando.

Y ella estaba desnuda.

Ahora desnuda y caliente. Maldita sea.

Podía percibir su poder, ¿un Einherjar? ¿Tal vez un Berserker?

No sabía diferenciarlos porque jamás había visto a ninguno de ellos, pero sabía como eran sus auras.

Aquel bardo hombre, dos metros de puro músculo y masculinidad se veía terrorífico, si lo hubiesen visto alguna de sus compañeras habrían salido gritando y lloriqueando, pero a ojos de Orfeo era hermoso, casi como un Dios, con un aura atrayente y peligrosa.

Justo sus favoritos.

Y estaba caminando directamente hacia ella.

 _Si llevara bragas necesitaría un cambio._

Cuando lo tuvo a dos pasos ella retrocedió tres, con cada paso que él se acercaba ella retrocedía dos, no con miedo sino tentando, probando si realmente era tal su curiosidad como para seguirla, porque de ser así su plan ya podía comenzar a formarse en su mente.

Sus pies se movían ligeramente, hacia atrás, como si danzara. Los de aquel hombre eran pesados, fuertes. Realmente parecía que la estaba arrinconando, pero no puedes cazar algo que ya te estaba cazando a ti.

Acabado el camino y con un árbol obstaculizando su huída la piel en su espalda se raspó con suavidad contra la corteza. En los labios de Orfeo floreció una sonrisa petulante, una que planeaba muchas cosas, todas misteriosas y conocedoras únicamente por su portadora.

Esperaba con todo su ser que aquel hombre fuese la ayuda que había pedido desde que tuvo uso de razón y se dio cuenta de su situación.

Esperaba que la curiosidad de aquel guerrero fuese mayor que todo lo demás, porque así lo necesitaba.

Orfeo le hizo un movimiento de mano, incitándolo a agacharse para susurrarle en la oreja. Un secreto, gritaban sus ojos, te voy a contar un secreto.

* * *

*.*.*.*

No parecía que fuera una diosa, se dijo Castiel, o por lo menos no le entraban ganas de luchar contra ella a la primera de cambio para lograrse el Valhala, como ocurrió hace cincuenta años tras encontrar en unas costas de Groenlandia a una mujer, la cual resultó ser la Diosa Tique.

Aquello no acabó muy bien.

Ella parecía más... Una profecía. Las estrellas de su cuerpo le mostraban una canción, de las mejores que había leído, nada parecido a lo que se cantaban en las tabernas de Drakenheim o de Jormund, allí solo había canciones de peste. Pero ella no, la suya le estaba reclamando, de alguna forma.

Descubrió su nombre entre las estrellas de esa joven, pensó que lo había olvidado hacía tiempo, pero no, ahí estaba.

Su nombre. Había desaparecido junto a su amada. Pocos eran los que lo mencionaban ya.

Se siguió acercando, sin siquiera pensar que ella podría estar jugando con él. Él solo seguía la voluntad de las estrellas, las que le habían guiado hacia la casi inmortalidad, hacia el poder, y muy a menudo, hacia el silencio.

Barajó la posibilidad de hablar y decirle que era una profecía, que debía acompañarla, pero le pareció una total falta de respeto hacia ella. En ese momento, era su guía, su musa, su diosa. Ella sería su salvación. Algo en su interior le decía que ella podría apagar los remordimientos que no se detenían dentro de él.

No se agachó, no sería suficiente, hincó una rodilla en el suelo, quedando a la altura de los senos de la ninfa, fijando la vista en ellos. Leyó de su pecho hasta sus pies, de arriba abajo, evitando hacer ningún tipo de sonido con la garganta.

De nuevo, sus estrellas cantaban.

Alzó sus orbes plateados lentamente y esperó a que ella le contara lo que quería contarle. Reconocía esa mirada, la mirada que guardaba mil secretos, aunque solo uno fuese destinado para él. Pestañeó, descubriendo las facciones cicatrizadas que recorrían su rostro. Su ojo derecho, y casi todo ese lado de la cara, curtido por cicatrices de garras. Aun así, parecía un hombre apuesto. Aguerrido, pero apuesto. Y sobretodo intimidante.

* * *

*.*.*.*

Orfeo observó sus ojos. Él parecía estar hipnotizado, y quizás lo estuviera. No eran muchos los hombres que la ignoraban, y no era por echarse flores, sino que pocos resistían el encanto de una ninfa, mucho menos una que parecía un manto de estrellas.

Se sentía como una planta carnívora atrayendo a su presa, una araña tejiendo la tela alrededor de él.

Se sentía como Ptono, cerrando el collar alrededor de su cuello.

Quizás lo fuese, quizás se estuviese poniendo a su nivel, porque dudaba que ese guerrero se imaginase a qué tipo de situación lo iba a llevar.

Si lo que su mente había planeado salía bien pronto habría un Dios furioso clamando por la cabeza de aquel hombre.

 _Debería sentirlo, pero mejor tú que yo. Y estoy segura de que si alguien puede lograrlo no soy yo._

No dejó que la lástima le picara, eso sería una ofensa, porque él se veía como un gran guerrero. Uno que sin duda podría ganar una guerra cruzada contra Ptono.

Acarició su mejilla sin mostrar ninguna expresión, sus ojos dorados lo observaban, detallando cada cicatriz, cada célula. Él iba a ayudarla, quisiera o no, y no iba a permitir que se echara atrás.

Poco a poco la telaraña se estaba volviendo más grande, el olor más asfixiante.

Estaba decidida. Podría haber sido cualquiera, pero no, él era quien estaba allí. En el sitio correcto en el momento correcto.

Y saldría victorioso. Y ella sería libre.

Su mano descendió hacia su barbilla y los dedos danzaron en una caricia, una caricia que se volvió brusca.

Con poca fuerza tiró de su mentó hacia arriba y sus labios cubrieron los del guerrero. Primero explorando, esperando que no la rechazara.

¿Quién rechazaba a una ninfa? Solo un loco. ¿Quién la rechazaba a ella? Nadie. Ni los Dioses.

Tenía el pecaminoso conocimiento amplio de una fulana que es capaz de complacer tanto a hombres como mujeres y la apariencia dulce y atrayente de una ninfa.

¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Ella libertad.

* * *

Algún día actualizaré Rot. No prometo nada porque ya ven lo que pasa xd


	4. Espectro invisible

*se protege de los tomates* jij

voy a pedir oc's al final del capítulo :v

* * *

 **Cuando miras el cielo y fijas una estrella, si sientes escalofríos bajo la piel, no te abrigues, no busques calor, no es frío, es solo amor.**

* * *

Que tiraran de su mentón le habría ganado al que fuera un corto y rápido viaje hacia la muerte, pero no a ella, ¿cómo iba a matarla a ella? Impensable.

Sus brutos sentidos tardaron en notar que lo besaban. No había probado otros labios que no hubieran sido los de rameras, y los de Freya, pero nunca jamás nada como eso. Esperó un momento, terminando por ser brusco y apartarse de ella, en cierta forma, rechazándola.

Los recuerdos de su antigua prometida pasaron por su mente como un recordatorio doloroso, y el trozo de tela chamuscado parecía quemar en la bolsa atada a su cintura.

Castiel se alejó de ella, como si acabara de apuñalarle con una daga en vez de darle un tierno beso.

Hinchó el pecho, su cuerpo y su ropa acompañaron el gesto estirándose a su son, no había leído nada de un beso en la piel de la joven, aun no era el momento de celebrar, había cosas que hacer. Fue por eso mismo que decidió encargarse de leer por completo su cuerpo en ese momento.

Apartó los cabellos mojados que le dificultaban la visión a las palabras celestiales que recorrían su cuerpo desnudo, sin ningún tipo de emoción. Atrapó sus caderas, de modo que no se moviese, y fijó la vista por todo su cuerpo.

Tardó muy poco en enterarse de que estaba atrapada, que ella deseaba ser libre, pero seguían faltando cosas, había algo que aquel menudo cuerpo se negaba a contar.

La giró, pegando el cuerpo de la ninfa contra el árbol, de modo que quedase de espaldas a él. Deslizó uno de sus dedos, mostrándose suave dentro de los límites de su salvaje comportamiento, y descifró la parte que le faltaba de esa profecía en su espalda.

La Ninfa se retorcía y quejaba, pataleaba y estaba comenzando a resultar bastante molesta al no dejarle proseguir con su lectura.

—Basta— le ordenó con voz ronca. Era extraño escucharse a sí mismo después de tantos años. Desde su voto de silencio por la tragedia.

—Que te jodan— espetó la mujer, culebreando entre sus manos.

Castiel casi podría haberse reído al ver aquella pequeña ninfa ponerse roja de rabia. Casi, sin embargo los pensamientos sombríos volvieron a adueñarse de su mente.

Así pues, desnuda y sin mediar palabra, se la cargó al hombro y giró el cuerpo para encaminarse de nuevo hacia su campamento.

Su tienda estaba lo suficientemente alejada del resto como para que no les vieran llegar. Una vez allí, la dejaría sobre su catre y la taparía con la piel que llevaba al hombro, la de un gran oso.

Quizás ella era la solución para su redención.

Quizás así los Dioses se apiadaran de él y escucharan sus plegarias.

* * *

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Golpearlo. Fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza cuando lo notó apartarse.

¿Quién se creía ese bruto que era para rechazarla?

Quería gritarle y rajarle la garganta por herir su orgullo, pero por otro lado quería llorar. Si él la rechazaba eso significaba que no iba a ayudarla, y que debería buscar a otra persona, otro plan para ser libre.

Estaba tan furiosa, su sangre hervía de rabia. Más aún cuando dejó expuesto todo su cuerpo. No era el hecho de que la viera desnuda. No. Mierda. Era eso justamente lo que había planeado. Que la desnudara y le quitara la virtud para que así el maldito de Ptono la considerara impura para ser su esposa.

Ptono había desterrado a todas aquellas que yacieron con hombres sin él ordenárselo, así que pensó que esa sería una buena manera de ser libre.

Para las otras había funcionado. Una vez su esclava era mancillada el collar se aflojaba, pues este significaba devoción para con su amo, y el hombre -o mujer- que había yacido con la ninfa podía quitarlo para así hacerla suya. Un nuevo contrato.

Las manos en sus caderas para muchas habrían significado algo, un aleteo, una falsa esperanza, pero para ella no. Sabía que había hombres que leían las estrellas y ella era un puto mapa estelar. Rodó los ojos, aunque eso también encendió una pequeña chispa de esperanza en ella.

¿La ayudaría si conocía su historia? Por alguna razón que desconocía parecía interesado en ello, y no le importaba realmente con tal de que aquello la beneficiara. Aquel hombre parecía tan trágico y melancólico, tan destrozado… Ella podría aprovecharse de esa vulnerabilidad.

El giro inesperado y brusco le hizo soltar un grito ahogado, seguido de un resoplido. Hombres.

No le dio la gana de ser sumisa, no lo era. Así que se retorció y pataleó en su agarre, lanzó codazos y patadas en todas las direcciones posibles, pero era imposible liberarse.

Su voz la hizo detenerse. Era un tono ronco, oscuro, como si hiciera años que no hablaba, e, inexplicablemente, aquello sí que hizo a su cuerpo calentarse.

El dedo por su columna enviaba descargas a todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

¿Qué clase de hombre era para que pudiera leer aquellos mensajes?

¿Bendecido por Odín, Freyja o tal vez Thor?

Orfeo le contestó de mala gana ante su orden. No las llevaba nada bien, no se había ganado el darle órdenes.

Cuando creyó que aquello era todo inesperadamente fue levantada, como si no fuera más que un saco, y se vio suspendida en el aire, sobre su hombro.

—Al menos podrías avisar— murmuró después de casi darle un codazo en la cara por cargarla sin permiso. Su voz clara como el agua y pura estaba manchada de un matiz de molestia.

No le debía lealtad, no era su amo, tampoco respeto.

Él solo había sido desde el principio una herramienta para conseguir un fin, uno que los beneficiaría a ambos, a ella con su libertad y a él con la redención que tanto parecía buscar de manera tan trágica.

Sus compañeras ya habrían terminado su descanso. Ptono no tardaría en darse cuenta de que ella no estaba, siendo su maldita favorita.

Ugh.

Palmeó su trasero para distraerse desde su posición en el hombro. Un bonito y táctil trasero de vikingo, sí señor.

Estuvo palmeando su culo mientras tarareaba una canción. Los gruñidos del pelirrojo hacían coro de vez en cuando. Llegado el estribillo el ritmo se hizo más constante, y ella alternaba con gracia de una nalga a la otra.

—Detente— advirtió el Vikingo, hastiado, se notaba cierto tono de molestia en su voz y ella podría haberle hecho caso.

Pero Orfeo nunca hacía lo que debía, así que le dio otra palmada como total símbolo de desobediencia, y viendo que no ocurría nada siguió con su único entretenimiento.

Castiel aguantaba las palmaditas estoico, pero su paciencia poco a poco comenzaba a menguar. Aquella mujer estaba consiguiendo en dos minutos lo que nadie en años.

Alzó la mano y palmeó fuerte la piel de su trasero.

Orfeo soltó un grito de sorpresa y dolor. El calambrazo viajó directo a su columna. ¿Qué demonios?

El Vikingo aguantó la risa, podía ver la piel roja, su mano grabada en su nalga, esa mujer era una molestia, pero… Desestimó los pensamientos enseguida.

No. Él no debía inmiscuirse con ella más de la cuenta.

* * *

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Llegaron al campamento, un puñado de tiendas en el claro de un bosque, y por lo que llegó a ver Orfeo, no había demasiada gente. Algunos Berserks más, una o dos mujeres, le habría gustado ver mucho más, pero le fue imposible, ya que había sido introducida con premura en la tienda del Vikingo.

Él era astuto. Podría discurrir algo en tanto que pasaba la noche. Desde luego, este encuentro no era fortuito, no había pasado porque sí, el destino había tenido que ver.

A él le esperaba una muerte gloriosa, a ella, la libertad. Le parecía un trato más que justo, pues ella era hermosa, fascinante, única y dulce. Deseaba decirle que todo iría bien, que lucharía y moriría por ella si era necesario, que la haría una ninfa libre costase lo que costase, pero no lo hizo. El bullicio de pensamientos en su mente no hacía más que torturarlo, porque él la veía como un rayo de luz que había roto su oscuridad. De alguna manera sentía que debía confortarla.

Tras introducirse en la tienda la tumbó sobre el camastro de pieles y mantas ásperas, y cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con la una de estas.

Le dio una última mirada, contemplándola. Sus felinos ojos dorados lo observaban confusos, su cabello revuelto y ahora seco le daba un aire desenfadado. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que acababa de revolcarse con ella. Y mentiría si dijera que no era lo que quería.

Cuando estaba con ella se olvidaba de su pasado, o al menos era opacado por su llamativa presencia. Había ocurrido todo tan rápido, de una manera tan apresurada e intensa.

Ella era como una llama, sentía que, si la tocaba, todos los recuerdos sobre su pasado, todo lo que el arrastraba y con lo que se atormentaba se quemaría.

Y no podía permitirse olvidar.

* * *

Bueno, y se queda aquí.

Realmente estoy disfrutando de escribir sobre este Castiel trágico y dolido, que es incapaz de olvidar su pasado y los actos por los que se culpa :v

 **Voy a pedir un par de fichitas. Por ahora solo pediré las fichas para Valkyrias, y más adelante para Ninfas. Si no estáis seguras de querer ser una Valkyria podéis esperar, o preguntarme lo que queráis por MP.**

 **De todas maneras os explicaré más o menos los roles.**

 **Valkyrias:** Son guerreras. Habitan con los Berserks. Luchadoras natas, con carácter, no se dejan amedrentar y darán batalla hasta la muerte.

 **Ninfas:** Hay de todas clases, del bosque, de ríos... Son las esclavas de Ptono y saldrán más adelante en la historia, seguramente siendo rescatadas (o no).

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

 **Sabiendo ya lo que hace cada una, voy a pedir dos fichas de Valkyrias.**

 **•Nombre:**

 **•Edad: [solo quiero saber si son muy antiguas o son relativamente nuevas]**

 **•Descripción física:**

 **•Carácter:**

 **•Pareja: [Aquí voy a dejar un astro muy amplio: Nathaniel, Lysandro, Rayan, Priya o un personaje, el que sea, a tu elección, a excepción de Castiel]**

 **•Arma favorita a usar [o si es una recolectora]:**

 **•Un poco de su historia:**

 **•Qué opina de viajar con una Ninfa o de esa raza en general:**

 **•Cuál sería su actitud hacia Orfeo:**

 **•Extra:**

 **¡Y eso es todo! A ver si me espabilo y sigo actualizando.**


End file.
